


Quack, Quack

by orpheous87



Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Curse Breaker Harry Potter, Cursed Harry Potter, Humor, M/M, The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco are called in to investigate a cursed item from the Weasleys Gringotts vault. Draco is delayed, leading Harry to make a mistake.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676821
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	Quack, Quack

“This is no laughing matter, Ron!” 

“Of course it is! Listen to him!” 

Harry turned and glared at Ron, who collapsed in another fit of giggles.

“Harry,” Mrs Weasley said. “How did this happen?”

Harry opened his mouth to explain, but instead of words, a series of furious quacks came out. He threw his arms in the air.

Mrs Weasley looked distressed as she turned to Ron and Hermione. “Honestly, Ron! Stop it! Where is Draco?” 

“He’s on his way,” Hermione said, elbowing Ron hard in the ribs. “He got caught up at the office.”

Harry gave a mournful quack as he slumped into a chair, a bright yellow rubber duck at his feet.

“So what exactly has happened?” Mrs Weasley asked, ignoring her son and speaking directly to Hermione. 

“We’re not sure exactly,” Hermione said. “We think it’s something to do with the rubber duck.” 

“The– is that one of Arthur’s bloody ducks?” Mrs Weasley asked, marching over to where Harry sat. 

“Don’t touch it!” Hermione yelped, jumping forwards slightly. “Harry picked it up and now he’s quacking.” 

Mrs Weasley stopped short, considering what Hermiione had just said. “So it’s cursed?”

“Maybe,” Hermione said, nodding. “I’ve cast my wand over it, but it’s nothing I’ve come across before. I thought it would be better to leave it to the experts.” 

Ron, who had finally stopped laughing, snorted. “Yeah, except one of the experts is now quacking up a storm!” 

Harry threw a cushion at him, catching him off guard as it hit him square in the face. 

“You deserved that,” Hermione said pointedly. “Draco should be here any second though.” 

“Right you are, Granger.” 

Hermione whirled around at the sound of Draco’s voice. “Thank God! You need to help him.” 

Harry jumped up as he heard Draco’s voice too and he began quacking furiously once more. He waved his arms around wildly, gesturing to the duck.

Draco blinked at the sound. “Wow. Okay, Harry, _calm down_ ,” he said. “Let me see the duck.” 

Harry quacked once more, though in a much calmer tone than previously. 

Draco moved towards the duck, as Mrs Weasley had done, his wand drawn. Pointing it at the duck, he murmured an incantation which wrapped the duck in glowing pink strands of magic. 

After a few moments, he nodded thoughtfully. “Alright,” he said, turning to Harry. “PIck up the duck.”

Harry’s eyes opened wide and he shook his head, quacking in what was clearly disagreement. 

“Seriously, this won’t make things worse,” Draco said. “I need you to pick up the duck. Trust me.” 

Harry sighed and nodded. He stooped and picked the duck up, then let out a breath when nothing strange happened. Then he looked back at Draco. “So why did I need to pick it up?” 

Hermione gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. 

Harry’s eyes widened once more. “Hang on…” 

“For some reason, the curse is designed to make you speak like a duck once you’ve picked this particular duck up and put it down again,” Draco said. “As soon as you put it down, the curse is activated until the duck is picked up again. Then you speak normally.” 

“So you’re telling me that I’m going to have to carry this duck around until the curse can be removed?” Harry asked slowly. 

Draco nodded. “It appears so. Put it down and see if you want.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly and put the duck on the arm of the chair. Then he turned to Draco and began to quack once more. Growling, he snatched the duck up. “Great. Just great. How did this happen?” 

Draco smirked slightly. “It’s not a particularly malicious curse,” he said. 

“That’s not the point, Draco! I can’t be walking around with a _duck_ for the rest of my life!” Harry exclaimed. “I’m a Cursebreaker! How am I supposed to work?!” 

Draco chuckled. “Don’t worry,” he said. “We’ll head back to the Ministry now and I’ll get it taken off for you.” 

“You’d bloody better,” Harry grumbled. “This is just my luck, getting cursed by a rubber duck of all things!” 

Draco laughed. “Come on,” he said, holding his hand out. “Mrs Weasley, we’ll remove the curse from the duck before we return it to your vault.” 

“Thank you, Draco,” Mrs Weasley replied, looking relieved. “Do you have any idea how the curse came to be _on_ the duck?” 

Draco paused and looked back at her. “I couldn’t say,” he said. “But it might be worth checking with Mr Weasley.” 

Mrs Weasley’s mouth dropped open in realisation. “Oh, I will certainly have a word with him,” she muttered. “Don’t you worry.” 

Draco nodded, hiding a smile as he turned swiftly on the spot, holding Harry tightly as they Apparated back to the Ministry.


End file.
